Darios
Darios (ダリオス, Darius) is an original non-playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. Role in Game Darios is the one who taught Rowan how to fight and Lianna in academic arts. At the beginning, he spars with Rowan and beats him just as the Gates of the Other World open without warning. He teams with Rowan and Lianna to fight the monsters. While escaping with the Aytolis royal family, Yelena is separated giving the Shield of Flames to her children. As a result of this, Darios stays with the two as a mentor to find the other heroes. When Gristonne army led by Validar attacking the Ylisse and the Aytolis army at Aytolis’ dragon temple, Darios becomes deluded of his father’s betrayal and begin to cast away his loyalty from his former home kingdom. What the heroes don't realize until later when they are separated from Darios during the attack on his own kingdom Gristonne, Darios is being ambushed and captured alone, thus ended up being possessed by the Outrealm’s current ruler Velezark from behind, revealing the Chaos Dragon has been working with his father, Oskar to get Darios back by force while Velezark uses his body as his own and use the Shield of Flames for their own personal use. While remained being possessed by Velezark, Darios tricks the twins to put down their swords to save Yelena and attempts to sacrifice her for a rebirth of Velezark's full physical power anyway, but Takumi predicts this might happen and saves the queen's life. However, the possessed Darius kills his own father to perform the ritual. Shortly during a battle against the heroes, Darios' normal-self began to fight Velezark from the inside for the heroes to defeat him quickly. Once the twins beat him and to atone for his sins, Darios begs his pupils to kill him before Velezark emerged from his body, but was too late. The twins try to think of another way, just as Velezark finally emerged from Darius' body and about impale them, but Darios sacrifice his life to save the two. Before dying, Darios throws his pupils the Shield of Flames as he falls into the abyss. Character Information Personality Quotes *"Bow before my power or be cut down!" *"Facing me is pure folly." *"Now then, let the agony begin!" *"They will writhe!" *"The end begins now!" *"I will deliver destruction." *"Splendid!" *"I see--you have some skill." *"This is...beyond what I expected." *"I may have...overreached." *"With true power, anything is possible!" *"Your idiocy seems to know no bounds!" *"Your misery will make this worthwhile." *"A runt like you has the gall to stop me?!" *"Tch. To be thwarted by such worthless..." *"I will delight in burying you." *"It's hardly worth loweing myself to put you in your place." *"After everything... Is this...not enough?" Attack List Dario's attack patterns are Identical to that of Rowan and Lianna. As a foe he carries the unobtainable unqiue sword, Risyl. Gallery External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters